Special Needs
by Gaahina chan
Summary: when she was about to leave. They knew their needs. IchiRuki, IchigoRukia or Ichigo x Rukia


**Gaahina chan **First of all, I love this couple. I would like to thank all people that read this fan fic, and for the reviews. I hope you review hehehe. Well this is a IchiRuki fic. I love them. Now enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Special Needs**

"Are you leaving?" I asked my heart sinking.

"Yes. I don't have reason to stay. Well, I think that you can now handle things here, and me… well, you don't need me…I don't belong here." Rukia said looking at the floor.

They stayed silent. Rukia couldn't take the pain. She didn't want to leave, yet, she kept asking her the same question. _Why I am here? Why I am here and not in Soul Society where I belong? Why? _She didn't know the answer. She have to find it. And what about Ichigo. She didn't know if he wanted her living in his closet since that night. She didn't know what he felt about her with him, about her living in his room, about her and him.

Ichigo felt like his world was falling apart. He didn't know why, but he didn't want Rukia to go. He didn't want her away from him.

He enjoyed her seeing him how he destroyed Hollows. He liked when they fought about stupid things and ended like if nothing ever happened. He cared about her. He was happy with her being around him.

He always in nights slid the closet door open only to see her face, to see her so peaceful, her chest moving slowly up and down, the way her dark hair framed her face and the moon making her seen like an angel. He liked all that, but now, he wasn't prepared for this. This was more difficult to handle that all those fights in Soul Society.

But no words came out. Not a single whisper. They kept staring at the floor when Rukia couldn't handle it and ran away to the window.

Rukia's P.O.V.

I couldn't take it. Seeing him doing nothing made me realize that he didn't want me there. That he wouldn't do something to stop me. So I jump through the window. I began running not wanting to look behind. Tears started to flow and I closed my eyes so hard that hurt.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

When I saw her running my face was shocked, my body was unable to move. But it wasn't that long until I reach for the window and began following her. I didn't spot her, but when I run faster I was able to see her.

My head was screaming my heart pounding so hard that I thought that it was going out. I felt sad because she was running away from me.

When I reach her I grab her arm. Her face was full of pain and covered by tears. I felt like I was dying. I didn't say anything all I did was grab her firmly and stared at her. All those moments with her went to my mind, all the battles, all the fights, when we where on school. All the time with her.

"You are wrong" I said pulling her closer.

"About what?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"I do need yoy. I do care about you. I don't want you to leave." I said looking intently at her.

Rukia's P.O.V.

I didn't know what to do. The only thing that I could say was "I didn't know".

He looked at me and the next thing he did was so unexpected that I was so shocked unable to do nothing.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I pull her closer her face so near to mine that it was hard to not see her inviting lips. The next thing I did was kiss her. She wasn't responding, I felt that my heart was breaking slowly leaving only fragments.

I push her away not wanting her to see my pained face.

But when I felt her face on my chest, tears overflowing, all I did was embrace her. Slowly y caressed her hair like she was a little girl.

End of P.O.V

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry" Ichigo said in a low voice.

But in that exact moment Rukia crashed her lips on his. Ichigo's hands fell to her waist deepening the kiss. She surrounded his neck with her hands not wanting to let go. They kissed with all the love in their hearts, their bodies so close that they felt fire. When they pull apart, they stared at each other eyes.

"Don't leave me" Ichigo said embracing her.

"I won't" Rukia said embracing him.

Final

**Gaahina chan **Now this is it! Hope you enjoyed this. I speak sapnish soo, if I make mistakes on the fic, don't be cruel please .

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
